scpexpansionmodfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-080
SCP-080 is an alive* entity which can be found in and around the Heavy Containment Zone and Entrance Zone. SCP-080 is initially harmless, but it can increase the stress factor by a relatively large amount the longer it is stared into. SCP-080 is mostly found in its containment chamber in the Heavy Containment Zone. SCP-080 is able to move, but quite slowly. SCP-080 is able to kill the player, but is unlikely. SCP-080 is able to produce a horror sound, which ranges from Horror1 to Horror5, which is one of the smallest ranges of horror sounds in the game. Other SCPs are able to pass through SCP-080. SCP-080 also has the billboard effect, in which it appears to constantly face the player (or a certain point, but in-game it means at the player). SCP-080 does disappear (dissipate) after about 20 seconds of looking at the player. By this time, you should be out of the room that SCP-080 is inside. Description SCP-080 is a entity composed of entirely smoke with a pair of barely noticeable eyes. SCP-080 (seemingly) about the player's height, but the eyes are positioned in the middle of all of the smoke. The longer SCP-080 is stared into, the more stress it causes (in-game, or irl if you're jumpy). After a total of 30 seconds of looking at SCP-080, you will die. The death message will be the following: Subject D-9341 found dead inside the Containment Zone/Entrance Zone. Subject was leaking black blood which smelled like gasoline and was steaming black gas, presumed to be killed by SCP-080. Body was incinerated shortly after discovery. SCP-080 causes hallucinations in steps. This means that the larger a special attribute is (080stress), the worse and more common the hallucinations occur. SCP-080's hallucinations fall into two categories - blinking hallucinations and optic hallucinations. If 080stress is >5000 you will die. At 200 080stress there will be a 1% chance for both types of hallucinations to occur; At 500 080stress, there will be a 5% chance for blinking hallucinations to occur and a 3% chance for optic. At 1000 080stress, there will be a 15% chance for blinking hallucinations and a 5% chance for optic. At 1700, there will be a 20% chance for blinking and 12% for optic. At 2000, there will be a 25% chance for blinking and 18% for optic. At 2500, there will be a 40% chance for blinking and 24% for optic. At 3000, there will be a 65% chance for blinking and 33% for optic. At 4000 and above, blinking will be at ~98% and optic at 45%. Take note that the closer you are to SCP-080, the faster your stress grows - if you're standing the opposite of SCP-080 (at least in the room you're in) and depending on the room size, you will earn very minimal stress. Blinking hallucinations can appear in 17 different images similar to the ones SCP-895 is able to display, with added images of SCP-3199, SCP-106 and some few others. Optic hallucinations 'can be SCP-106, SCP-080 itself, SCP-173, SCP-3199, SCP-096, SCP-890-1 and a ruptured D-Class' body. None of these hallucinations cause in-game stress or 080stress, but they ''used to. Rooms SCP-080's containment area can be found in the Heavy Containment Zone. It spawns randomly in there, and requires a level 4 keycard to open. Once the front door is opened, there is a 4-way catwalk, similar to the ones found in SCP-009's containment area. Below the catwalk is an inaccessible area with a few desks and computers (which are turned off). A document can be found on one of the desks which is an easter egg, which has no inventory name and if it is picked up, the following can be read on the document: "How did you get here? -SCP:CB-EP developers" This place can be accessed, but doing so is very very hard to do, and once you get down, there is no way to get back up without reloading your savefile. Very soon, all of the paths will be explained, and you should know SCP-080 has a way higher chance to appear at entrance into any of the following rooms. Left Door The door to the left requires no keycard to get into. There is a sign above the door which says: "MAINTENANCE". There is a warning for potential appearance of SCP-080 in case of containment breach. The room is quite large, about half the size of SCP-914's containment chamber. 3 desks can be found lined up in front of the window to SCP-080's containment chamber, all with chairs and a computer which is turned off. SCP-080's document can be found on a separate shelf on the left of the entrance door, along with a few stock documents and boxes. A body can be found randomly around here, potentially two. Going in a straight line from the entrance door is another room which requires a level 3 keycard to get inside titled "GENERATOR ROOM A". This room has 8 power generators in it and a few desks. It is also about half the size of SCP-914's containment chamber, and is very claustrophobic. SCP-173 frequently appears inside the generator room (>75% of the time). There is a few vents around to indicate this. There is one desk and a computer which is turned on, and can be interacted with. There is an overview of the generator and vent system status; on which if the vent systems are "FAILED", SCP-173 is with you most likely - and if they're on "WORKING", it's most likely not with you. These statuses can be controlled in a different room. On the opposite end there is an O5 document which seems ripped up and damaged. The document's name is "080 Generator Plan", and it talks about the O5's plans to build another room in which there are 8 more generators and less vents for less risk in the event of a containment breach. The project seems to be dead since it was torn up and had one word written over the entire document in a very transparent red color: "CANCELLED". It was cancelled but not removed totally, this is proven by a door being by the document, with a sign saying "GENERATOR ROOM B", but the door is 'locked'. Right Door This door requires a level 1 keycard to enter and is titled "CAFETERIA". This is a relatively small cube-shaped room which has 2 rows of isles with 4 seats on each and a divider between them, dividing every side of an isle into 2 parts for two people to sit in. There is 3 ordinary vending machines, one of which has a 10% chance to contain only doritos (as a joke), and the same can happen with mountain dew. There is only one working space, with two computers and a coffee mug, which randomly spawns either on the edge of the table, on the floor (broken), on the top of the divider or just to the side of the computer to the left. There is a camera in this room, which its own feed cannot be seen anywhere on any surveillance room. The room is also well lit. There is also one staircase to the back of the room. Going up the staircase through a door that requires a level 2 keycard, leads to a hallway, which leads to a door and to turn and another hallway, which is also the overview of the maintenance room. These doors require no keycard to access except the main one up the staircase. SCP-080 and SCP-106 actually cannot spawn here, meaning it is a safe haven from SCP-080 and SCP-106. A dead guard can be found in a random section on the walkways. The hallways are also strikingly similar to the ones in the intro sequence. Front Door On the front is a door that requires a level 4 keycard to enter, and it's titled "CONTROL ROOM". Once opened, there is a staircase that goes up very high. There is a turn somewhere in the middle of this staircase. Once you're up the staircase, there are two generators, one of which is flipped over and has a lot of circuitry thrown around it. 2 desks can be found with computers on them and chairs, both of the computers are turned off. Another door can be found which requires a level 4 keycard to get into, titled "MAIN CONTROL ROOM". In here are 4 switches, which are (in respective order): "VENT SYSTEMS" - Starts as being off/on, depending on the status of the vents in Generator Room A. If the systems are off, it is recommended to flip this switch to be on. This makes SCP-173 unable to get to SCP-080's rooms. If SCP-173 is somewhere inside SCP-080's chambers, SCP-173 will immediately vanish from where it is and relocate into a random place 5 corridors away from the entrance to SCP-080's region. Flipping this switch to on also makes SCP-080 encounters in its chambers less likely (drops by 20%, which is quite significant). "LIGHTING" - Starts as being on. If this switch is flipped to be off, all of SCP-080's chambers will lose lighting and become extremely dark. There is no reason to do this, other than maybe for the experience to be scarier. "GENERATORS" - Starts as being off. This has no real effect, but it makes SCP-080 less likely to appear anywhere, specifically lowers the chances by 9%. There will also be a barely noticeable humming noise while you're inside SCP-080's chambers. "DOORS" - On the top of this switch it says "LOCKED", and on the bottom "UNLOCKED". This switch should not be touched at all, since it will literally lock you inside this room. This switch can be flipped back, but doing so will cause a lot of lag and it is not advised to do so. The switch starts as "UNLOCKED". There is a very low chance (<5%) that SCP-079 will flip this switch manually for 30 seconds and enable the vents if they were disabled. The vents are disabled for good reason, this was made so SCP-173 can get to you. This can happen anywhere, and the <5% chance die is played when a new room is entered and every 30 seconds it is rolled (of course while in SCP-080's chambers). SCP-080 has a containment chamber, it is just not accessible. It is visible from the maintenance room window. Technical Information To spawn SCP-080, you can use any of the following commands: spawn scp-080 spawn scp080 spawn 080 To teleport to the main 4-way intersection in SCP-080's chambers, use these commands: teleport 0804wis '''Note: The "4wis" on the end means "4-way intersection" teleport 080intersection To teleport to the maintenance room (room to the left), use these commands: teleport 080maintenance teleport 080mr Note: The "mr" on the end means "maintenance room". To teleport to the only accessible generator room in the maintenance room (Generator Room A): teleport 080generatorrooma teleport 080generators teleport 080generatorroom teleport 080genroom teleport 080gr To teleport to the cafeteria (right room), use these commands: teleport 080cafeteria teleport 080cafe teleport 080c To teleport to the control room staircase (front room) use these commands: teleport 080staircase teleport 080st To teleport to the main control room use these commands: teleport 080maincontrolroom teleport 080mainctrlroom teleport 080commandroom teleport 080cr teleport 080mcr To disable SCP-080 use this command: disable080 To enable SCP-080 (can be done only after disabling it) use this command: enable080 Category:SCP Category:Alive Category:Hostile Category:Heavy Containment Zone Category:Entrance Zone Category:Keter Category:SCP-079 Category:SCP-173 Category:Stress-Inducing